Demetrius vs The World
by Magikcath
Summary: This Title is a work in progress. "My name is Percy Jackson and welcome to Camp half-blood. "
1. Chapter one: I almost become dog food

I'm sitting outside a minimart contemplating whether or not to go inside and steal some hotdogs. It's dark out, I'm fast and quite enough to slip in and out and hopefully not even get caught. I take a couple of breaths in and out, then I walk through the door. The first thing I noticed was the smell. It knocked the breath right out of me. Smoke and pinesol.

Why does every small store smell like that crap? I have to resist the urge to gag. After I catch my breath, I scope the place out. Just because the guy isn't behind the counter doesn't mean you can't be seen, I remind myself, you don't need a repeat of the shoplifting fiasco like the mall.

I suppress a shudder. I scanned the walls. There was no 'smile, you're on camera' signs, but that didn't put me at ease. I looked up at the ceiling, no cameras. I ease my way towards the back of the store, where the hotdogs are. "act natural, breath, just act natural." I tell myself.

I checked the counter again. The dudes still not there, idiot. I open the hotdog holder and grab a handful, ignoring the fact that they're hot.

"HEY!" a voice startles me. I don't turn around. I take off towards the door. I can hear footsteps behind me.

Don't look back. Go! Go! Go!

I made it to the door just as a hand grabs the back of my shirt. I drop the hotdogs and start swinging backwards. My elbow makes contact with sometime and I hear a yell, followed by a strinh of curses. The hand let's me go and I run out the door, not ever caring about the hotdogs, and ran into the biggest freaking dog I've ever seen. I swear that dog just came out of nowhere. I mean I would of seen the damn thing.

It was as big as a rhino and it it was staring down right at me with big yellow eyes. I knew I should of ran, but for some reason my feet seemed glued to where I was staying.

I heard some weird sort of yelp behind me, meaning the store clerk saw what I was seeing.

So I wasn't crazy.

I had to close my mouth. I hadn't even realized it was open. The monster dog let out a deep otherworldly growl that seemed to echo. I would like to say that I growled back, or that I punched Cujo in the face, but I didn't. I screamed, loudly, and promptly fell on my ass.

The monster dog stepped forward.

I can't really explain what happened next. I don't know what really happened. All I know is that the shadows seemed to be swallowing me until I was in complete darkness, then I felt as if I was falling. I heard a splash and cold enveloped me, then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter Two: Welcome to camp. wait what?

I woke up to see some hot blonde dude staring down at me with...

"AHHHHH!" I screamed and punched out at him. He seemed to be expecting that, because he moved out of the way.

"what the fuck!" I yelled. This dude had like, thousands of eyes all over his body. "What the hell are you!" my voice cracked. He just stared at me.

"I'm in hell!" I cried, "I'm in hell, you're a demon! That dog killed me I'm in hell!" Beyond my will, I started to cry, and it wasn't quite either. I was outright bawling. "Now I always joked that there was a special place in hell just for me but I didn't mean it! Is this for the stealing?! Come on man! Give me a second chance."

"Argus?" A voice cut through my ramblings.

A guy walked in. He had a deep tan, shaggy black hair and startling green eyes. He walked closer to me and smiled. "well look who's up." he had a deep voice. It gave me goose bumps.

I just stared at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "you can talk right?" he tilted his head to the left as he asked that question. I just kept staring at his eyes. They looked so beautiful.

My first thought was that this hottie was an angel.

My second thought was...

"oh fuck your Satan!" I blurted.

He jolted back because I had yelled. Then he laughed. He laughed so hard he had to sit on the floor to keep from falling.

"oh-my-gods" he snorted. He brushed his hair from his face and sighed. "that's a first!" he wiped tears from his eyes and stood back up. "no, I'm not Satan." he held out his hand for me to shake it. I took it.

"My name is Percy Jackson. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Chapter Three: The unwilling Tour

"Uh...OK" was my smart answer.

Percy just looked at me confused. "um, any questions?" he asked. I looked down at my legs. I decided to stand up, and as so as I did, I regretted it. I saw black dots swim around my vision and felt myself start to fall. I felt warm hands catch me. My vision cleared and I saw Argus. I didn't scream this time. Instead I steadied myself and said "thanks." to Argus. He just blinked and smiled a bit.

I had to suppress a shudder.

Percy walked over to a table across the room and brought back a glass of...

"what is that?" I asked, taking the cool glass of amber liquidin my hands. "Nectar. It's the drink of the Gods." Percy said, with, I might add, a serious expression.

"ooookie dokie then." I said as I took a sip. I spit it out fast. Percy moved so it wouldn't land on him

"What The hell!" I was completely confused. I wasn't expecting it to taste like it did. I took another sip and let it slide down my throat. The next thing I knew, I drained the glass and I felt awesome. "holy crap." I said as I stared at the glass.

"good huh?" Percy smirked. I started at him and nodded. "Just wasn't really expecting it to taste...uh,well, like chicken gumbo. I though you handed me cider"

Percy stifled a laugh. "nectar taste like your comfort food." he simply said.

I frowned. "my comfort food.. Yea OK."

Percy looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"OK well let's introduce you to the camp." Percy said. "you caused quite a disturbance, falling into our lake and all."

He steered me through the door.


	4. Chapter four: I make friends

The camp was...

Well it was bizzare.

In the center were the most ridiculous set of cabins. I mean come one, who made these. I counted like twenty one but then I stopped. There was just so many. It gave me a headache.

Percy just kept pointing out things.

Archery range. No.

The amphitheater. Nice!

Pegasi stables. What?

I stopped, "I'm sorry, are you on acid?!"

I said that loudly, causing some campers to stop what they where doing and stare at me. Great. I felt my face go hot.

Percy just smirked. I wanted to smack him. "you must be so confused." he said. "no fucking shit." I frowned. My head hurt so bad. "well, uh. OK, let's see if I can explain this. OK, well this is camp half blood, and it's a place where people like us can stay safe." he paused, looking at me. I nodded for him to go on. "people like us meaning half God." he continued.

I held up my hand. "I'm sorry half what?"

Percy blinked "half God as in demigod."

"you're serious?" I asked. Percy nodded. "OK well your definitely on drugs!" I yelled. "this is insane! I'm not.. That impossible!" Percy just stood there, waiting for me to finish. Like he heard this before.

That thought made me stop.

I stared at him. "for real?" my voice sounded so young. Percy nodded. "I'm a child of Poseidon." he said simply. "so the gods are?" I couldn't bring myself to say it. This was insane. "real? Yes they are" Percy out a hand on my shoulder.

"so whose my...?"

"we don't know. A God or goddess would have to claim you, then you'd have to transfer to your parents cabin."

Percy started walking again, this time towards a cabin. It looked like a regual summer cabin. Worn out and in need of a makeover.

"this is the hermes cabin. The God of travelers." Percy smiled. "also the God of theives, so watch it." he walk inside.

There where three people in there, one was sleeping and the other two where playing some type of card game.

"what is that?" I blurted. They got startled and dropped the cards.

They looked at me. They had the same elvish features, the same grass green eyes. They looked 14 at least and there where assessing me. I know because I was assessing them.

"we're not twins, just half brothers" one said. Now that I looked at them closely, I could see the slightly different features.

"we where playing mytho-magic" said the other.

"this is Markus and Lyonel." Percy said. I jumped because I forgot he was there.

"yo!" The one on the right, Markus, said.

"is he?" Lyonel asked, pointing at me. "no, not yet." Percy said. "oh well, hopefully you'll be claimed soon." Markus said. "Hopefully?" I raised an eyebrow. "yeah sometimes it takes longer than a week, but you'll get claimed." Markus smiled a gap-tooth smile.

Lyonel them bombarded me with questions. "how old are you? What's your name? Is your mom or dad mortal?"

My head was spinning. "not so many." I said and took a deep breath. "I'm 16. My name is Demetrius, and my mom is mortal... I guess..." I looked down at my feet.

Percy smiled, "well I'm off. I have to go teach a sword fighting class. Make sure he comes to dinner."

With that, Percy left, leaving me alone with two kids and a sleeping chick.


	5. Chapter five: My brain hurts

The girl woke up a couple of minutes after Percy left. She stretched out and nearly fell off the bed when she saw me. Lyonel was helping me set a place for myself. Not really much room in the Hermes cabin.

The first thing I noticed about her where her eyes, pure silver. It was in contrast with her dark skin. Her hair was messed up from sleeping. She looked me up and down, stood up and left the cabin.

"Don't mind Starr. She's always rude." Lyonel said. He rolled his eyes. "Is she your half sister?" I asked. It was just me and Lyonel. Markus left to... Well I don't know, he just vanished.

Lyonel shook his head, "Nah, though I do wish she was. She can kick some serious ass. She's unclaimed. Came here last week."

I opened my mouth to say something but just then, a horn blew and Lyonel said "Finally!"

He walked all the way to an open roofed dining hall. There was already people there. We passed a table full of big and beefy teens who looked like they ate nails for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I liked them already.

Lyonel said something about the seating arrangements but I wasn't listening. There was a horse standing in the front of the hall. A white stallion. With a man's upper half.

"a centaur?" I said.

I stopped walking and stared. I'm pretty sure my mouth was open. Lyonel dragged me by the arm and pulled me to an over crowded table. I jerked my arm away roughly. "do not touch me." I said through my teeth. Everyone at the table stared at me. I blinked. "I'm sorry. I just prefer not to be touched"

"ah OK noted." Lyonel smiled at me. He had multicolored braces.

I had to sit on the very edge of the table. I noticed that a bunch of women came out of the woods. My mind was reeling so much that I just gave up on trying to understand everything.

Food was put in front of us. A big steak with a healthy salad, with strawberries on the side. The people at the table got up and I got the idea that I was supposed to follow. I saw some big brazier with a fire going and I saw people drop a big piece of their dinner in.

"They do that to give thanks." a familiar voice said. It was Markus. How did. I not notice him. "to what? I asked." to their godly parent. " he simply said.

It was my turn now. I dropped my whole steak in, didn't feel like eating it.

I turned back and walked to the table. I saw the centaur was staring at me. I sat back down and starting picking my way through my salad. The strawberries where absolutely delicious.

"what's his name?" I asked Lyonel. "who's?" he stared at me, mouth full of steak. "the centaur." I answered. "oh that's Chiron!" Markus cut in.

I got a random memory of my mom teach me about mythology. "The one who trained all those heroes, like Hercules, and Jason and all that?" I asked. "yeah that's him." Markus beamed.

A hoof stomp ceased ass the conversation. The centaur started to speak. "Well, as most of you know, we have a new camper." I felt my face go hot.

Great. Attention. Unwanted attention.

I felt every single pair of eyes on me. My skin started to itch.

Chiron then droned on about a capture the flag game tomorrow night and Thad t the Ares and Hermes cabin made temporary alliances with the aphrodite and nemesis cabins.

Dinner ended and then there was a camp bonfire. Everything seemed surreal. I couldn't focus on the toasted marshmallows or the sing along. Even though I was sitting by the fire, I felt cold.

I saw a little girl tending the flames. She was wrapped in a brown shawl.

A hand touch my shoulder and instinct took over and I swung backwards. I made contact with a stomach. It was Percy. "ow." he groaned. He sat down by me and I noticed this blonde girl was with him. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"sorry." I said. "s'okay" he mumbled.

"I'm Annabeth. It's nice to meet you." the blonde girl, Annabeth, held out her hand and I shook it. She sat down next to Percy. "we noticed you where shaking and wanted to come over here to see if you where OK." Percy said. He still had a look of pain on his face.

"I'm OK. I'm just so very confused." I sighed. "that's natural" Annabeth smiled at me. I felt warm inside. "I thought my mom was crazy," I blurted, "she taught me some of the basics in mythology and she acted like they where real." I couldn't stop talking.

Percy and Annabeth just looked at me.

"your mother must of seen through the mist." Annabeth said.

I didn't even ask her to explain what it was. I saw Markus and Lyonel head back to the cabin. I got up and followed. I didn't care at the moment if that seemed rude.

I walked into the cabin and I noticed there was a new sleeping bag with some new clothes, an orange shirt and jeans.

I pushed them aside and laid down on the sleeping bag.

I had enough.

I was shutting down.

I closed my eyes and spiraled into the weirdest dream ever.


	6. Dreams

The dream started with me on the beach, with my mom. I knew where we where. I remembered this place. It was the first time I realized I wasn't like my mom.

I looked over at her. I couldn't really see her face, just a mess of wavy blonde hair. I had looked at her skin and then at mine.

I was dark.

"How come I don't look like you mama?" I had asked.

"Well that's because you look like your father." She'd told me.

The water had brushed against my toes.

What happened next was not what I remembered.

The sand seemed to change color until it was jet black and the water turned into lava.

I jumped back and the scene shifted again. I was standing in front of something. I couldn't tell what.

It was a huge mass of black smoke. For some reason, I felt like it was watching me.

I was terrified. I don't know what this thing was but I wanted to leave.

I could feel panic building up in my chest. My eyes where brimming with tears.

I could not move and I hated it.

The black man seemed to move closer to me.

It was going to kill me.

No.

Please!

NO!

I was shaken awake by Markus. I was still reeling from my dream, I lashed out and if Markus hadn't jumped back, my fist would of broken his nose.


End file.
